megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Viruses and Battle Chips
Well I've been playing around with the random page link and I noticed that pages of battle chips exist but are very small articles. I've also noticed the shortness of virus pages so I propose merging the articles for the battle chip and the virus with the virus's info preceding that of its battle chip. EX: Cannon should be merged with Canodumb MC Hammer Bro. :To add more information, this is somewhat what i envision the finished product would be User:MC Hammer Bro./Virus Test : I kind of agree, to be honest. It would help each article get a nice boost in size. The virus and its chips are directly linked, and it's not like chips have enough info to make an emormous page in the first place. Maybe have the virus, then each of its upgraded forms and chips that can be recieved as sections. That can be done with Navis, too, since you can get GutsPunch chips from GutsMan. Zalbaag 00:21, January 15, 2010 (UTC) : I like the navi suggestion a lot! And having the entire virus family together makes for a very interesting and thorough article. I would also like to suggest the same idea be done with Star Force viruses. Should we wait for another user's opinion or just dive right into work? MC Hammer Bro. 00:26, January 15, 2010 (UTC) I wonde if an admin would have to approve this, but if it's okay, I say we get going! 00:37, January 15, 2010 (UTC) I don't think we need approval because I think that we are "reliable" users but if it makes you feel better I'll alert either Quick or Vzing. MC Hammer Bro. 00:49, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Not that this isn't a good idea, but it's a pretty big change we should get approved. Zalbaag 00:59, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :I don't really approve of merging articles, but if you can put a lot of information of Canodumbs in your test page, I would easily approve. --Vzing 10:10, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Well my test was just a quick idea but i did revamp it to a more closer idea of what i imagine for a finished product. And the reason i propose this is because of the many random battle chip pages (EX: Sword (Battle Chip)) are very short and are orphanned from the majority of the wiki. The virus pages also have very limited information and much information is repeated by separating the chip from the virus. I feel that the battle chip lists provides the game information. The article pages allow for more in depth details of it and merging them with their respective viruses completes both cases. MC Hammer Bro. 15:29, January 15, 2010 (UTC) It's a good idea and can be used for most viruses and Navis, but note there are a few exceptions: For instance, not all sword type Battle Chips are obtained from Swordy. A page for all sword chips would be better in this case. --Quick 18:46, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Alright, we have Quick and Vzing's input! Let's get to work! We should look for more people to give us a hand. Zalbaag 21:23, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Sweet. Let's light this candle! MC Hammer Bro. 22:42, January 15, 2010 (UTC) just wondering, should chip obtainability or areas to find the viruses be included on these pages or is that irrelevant? btw hi im zero345Zero345 18:29, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I'm late for the party. I have a vision as well for a more comprehensive Virus and Batlechip listing. I think some adjustments could be made to the standard Template:Netnavi to incorporate some for your suggesstions. Feel free to check out some of the links on my userpage for the above template adjustments. Heck, I've even made a test version. The problem is that to really make these articles more robust we really need more kickarse virus artwork. I was thinking of purchasing a Rockman.exe Official Complete Work taking it apart (;-;) and doing some scans of some of the great artwork in there rather than relying on sprites... Anyhoo, let me know if I can help out or if my proposal is any good. Yeah teamwork! B Heatnix 02:05, January 17, 2010 (UTC) I like it. It could be reworded a bit, like for the battle chips that a virus can use, maybe call it "Enemy Battle Chips" or "Arsenal", and then turn "Leaves" into "Obtainable Battle Chips", but yeah, having the HP, Virus Genus, and Variants would help. If MC Hammer Bro agrees, I'll start remodeling the Jelly page I just made. BTW, Heatnix, do you happen to have guides for any Battle Network games? For Battle Network 1 (and possibly 2), the names aren't of the enemies are shown, so the info can't be recorded so easily. I have guides for BN 5 and 6, so if you have one for any other, it'd be great! Zalbaag 02:59, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Yep! I totally agree. Let's move forward with this idea! MC Hammer Bro. 03:11, January 17, 2010 (UTC) @Zalbaag: Yeah I understand the terminology issues. Some of them like the "Battlechips" section pre-existed in the NetNavi template so I just put it to use. Which I just added a few more sections on like genus and AP (Attack points(?)) etc. They don't necessarily have to be links. Like a page for Swordy2, 3 etc unless there's enough content to justify a subpage. But I guess they can be listed unlinked as a quick summary in the info box. What I can do is once we have an appropriate amount of categories with the right term we can leave a message for Quick or one of the other admins for approval to change thee real template. As for guides to virus names. I cannot claim I had the original idea for familial distinction and the data itself. This is where the Megaman BN section on Gamefaqs came in. Check out these robust virus guides in particular. I am indebted to them: *Desdaemona's MegaMan Battle Network 2 Virus Guide* - www.gamefaqs.com/portable/gbadvance/file/561218/18411 *Asakura Yoh's MegaMan Battle Network 3 Virus guide* - www.gamefaqs.com/portable/gbadvance/file/915457/31106 *Megaloshi MegaMan Battle Network 6 - Virus FAQ* - www.gamefaqs.com/portable/gbadvance/file/929992/47837 * linking to gamefaqs guides from wikia doesn't work so copy/paste the URL. In terms of Offical artwork. It is difficult to find. I remember stumbling across some I had never seen before through Capcom's JP site and found a development blog with some artwork. Apart from that, I've noticed everyone on MMKB takes art uploaded to the MegaMan Network's Gallery (http://www.themmnetwork.com/gallery/index.php?cat=5) For writing virus summaries for Champy and Swordy I gained some useful insights from whomever runs the Megaman Home Page (MMHP) and these virus subpages: MMBN Virus Database: www.mmhp.net/GameHints/MMBN1-Data.html#Enemies MMBN2 Virus Database: www.mmhp.net/GameHints/MMBN2-Data.html#Enemies So that's for starters I guess. It's pretty easy to fill some of the interesting ones up with trivia. Otherwise detailing their battle strategy would also remove articles them from stub status. B Heatnix 07:18, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :If your making references to other websites, remember to source them ^_^ --Vzing 20:26, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Agreed. I have been. But sourcing that which appears in the actual game seems redundant. If it is a direct quote of course that will be sourced. B Heatnix 07:18, January 19, 2010 (UTC) should a battle chip or virus template be created for an individual virus/ battle chip?Zero345 21:13, January 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Well Zero (who didn't sign his comment above) i propose templates for the virus since that's become the main page.MC Hammer Bro. 20:42, January 23, 2010 (UTC) um im gonna try and start one but im kind of new to this so can people plz help me on the discussion page for the templatesZero345 21:13, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Goals in mind @'Zero345: '''Instead of doing that' I think we should pool our knowledge together based on the modfications I have already proposed for the Netnavi Template. The reason being is this template does not require to be seperate from the Netnavi template as it already has some fields that we can use. Here is my example: Spookytest. @'''Everyone: Now, what we really need to reach agreement on is what sort of catagories we should use to ID these viruses. With my template I have proposed that we add the following new fields to the template: *'AP (Attack Points)' *'Virus Genus (or family name)' *'Variants (Or subspecies)' What is already in the Netnavi Template.as per my test version is: *'Leaves' *'Battle chips' *'Appearnces in games' *'Images' *'Sprites' So the question has been raised wheher we need more catagories to explain these viruses or whether some of the existing ones need to be refined. (probably the former as we have no idea how many articles use the "Battle Chips" field, I'm thinking of Netnavi articles in particular) MC HammerBro has proposed that the Leaves 'and '''Battlechips '''catagories may not be descriptive enough. I'm inclined to agree that perhaps '''Leaves '''can be changed/added to '''Drops '''similar to usual RPG vernacular. In terms of what '"Battle Chips" the enmies use, this I think is contentious. Do enemies actually use Chips? Or are they just abilities? I think though, since most of these "abilities" mirror actual battlechips like Swordy's use of AreaSteal it might be easier to understand if we leave this filed as Battle Chips and just change Leaves 'into something more sensical. I also want to talk about what should be covered in these articles. Excuse me if I sound a little bossy, but we need to have some consistancy in our approach. In Virus articles I suggesst we need to pump them up with the following information for bios: *'Battle Strategy: 'That is, What does the virus do to attack you? When and How? (e.g. See some of the detail on the Champy article) *'Appearance: What does the virus look like? Does it resemble any enemies in other MegaMan franchises (i.e Mettaur) What colour is it? (particulary improtant for Version 2s,3s and Ωs) Links to Wikipedia articles make it more interesting. Such as Champy's use of the 'one-two punch' *'Elements:' What sort of element is this virus? If it's non-elemental, say so. If its subspecies aren't point that out. *'Trivia:' Does this virus have any interesting nuances taht we should be made aware of? SUch as Swordy appearing in the MM Zero series and in ZX. *'Notes and References: '''To make our articles shine we need to add credible references (if any) and organise our notes. The code for this is very simple. Please check the Champy article to see how. The only other thing I can think of that hasn't been done at all yet is Appearances in the NT Warrior anime. This can be useful for Biographical info or just for Picture sources which we need more of. I would also like to see individual Chip articles happening as well... But it is harder to write a biography of a chip. B Heatnix 01:41, January 25, 2010 (UTC) To respond to what B Heatnix said about using battle chips, I would just like to note that when swordy's use Steal, it works exactly like the battle chip (even stops time). Also other navi's have used Steal (GutsMan, ProtoMan) and there is no difference there either. On other note, in MegaMan Battle Network 4, viruses do indeed use battle chips represented by a "?" block over their head (usually contains invis or blinder). Just throwing this information out there. MC Hammer Bro. 01:49, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Yes... Yes that's right, you also explicitly have battlechips that destroy enemy 'chips'. The SearchMan Navi chip in Battle Network 5 destroys enemy chips... There are others though. Perhaps then, we'll leave that as "Battlechips" as it makes most sense. But if the abilities do not match a chip maybe this can be just made more explicit in the article itself?B Heatnix 02:00, January 25, 2010 (UTC) You bring up great ideas. It's okay to sound a little bossy when you're asking for legitimate improvement! In terms of viruses making use of battle chips, it's more or less that they really have them. See, a Spooky can use Invis at anytime, but it's never actually using the chip. A Swordy using AreaSteal it. What sets it apart is when the use is exactly like it is when used by MegaMan. Starting with BN4, use of Enemy Chips was much more clear, since they had they actual chip above their head. With that said, I think '''Enemy Chips' is actually a good name for it. As for what chips it drops and such, Drops is good. Zalbaag 02:28, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Very well, I am going to roll with the suggestion to change "Leaves" to "Drops". But what I wish to know is whether I should just make a new template instead of messing with Template:NetNavi Creating a new template instead of adding to this one will avoid synonymic clutter and give me the opportunity to add guidelines to their use in the code for anyone who's looking. Whereas If I edit or adjust Template:NetNavi I have the potential of ruining articles like Robot masters who use this template and its categories in a different way. So, would everyone be okay If I created a new template called: Template:Virus? It would function identical to Template:Netnavi it would just be cleaner. With the bonus of changes to be more targetedB Heatnix 08:57, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Works for me. I feel that it's a great solution. MC Hammer Bro. 20:06, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ---- Ta-dah! After some tears and hair pulling and multiple minor edits (around 15 :<) I finally adapted Quick's template into a new splinter template. Field tested here! Any adjustments/problems I suppose can be discussed here, There is a short guide along with the code for the fields in the template code. Let's put it to use! Awesome job B Heatnix! however i noticed one small detain (don't hate me for saying this). The list where the Drops info is placed, the list is a bit too high so it could get just a little bit confusing with the abilities. but other than that, i think it is flawless!! MC Hammer Bro. 20:05, January 28, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah I see what you mean. I just wonder where I should move it to? Also I'm not sure whether its the code or the article (I think it might be the latter) but with the Swordy page Appearances in games is missing despite being coded. It might be the size of the image. Anyone know a way around this? Otherwise I'll try and nut it out. Thanks for pointing that out anyway MC Hammer Bro! B Heatnix 02:25, January 29, 2010 (UTC) I have moved some sections around and fixed some errornous sections so the Swordy article looks a little more sterling. I was thinking though we could distinguish drops with pictographical representations! Like we could have the Zenny picture in Drops and small versions of battlechips that link elsewhere maybe? B Heatnix 02:25, January 29, 2010 (UTC) I have also created a new tag: Category:All Battle Network Viruses It'll just make it easier to see what's missing overall rather than relying on series segregation that omits certain viruses B Heatnix 02:25, January 29, 2010 (UTC) i found a site which has a lot of info. http://strategywiki.org/wiki/Mega_Man_Battle_Network/Battle_Chips and http://strategywiki.org/wiki/Mega_Man_Battle_Network/Enemies. THe enemy one is a little incomplete but u hope its useful. Zero345 22:05, January 31, 2010 (UTC) : The info there looks pretty accurate, but even if some of it isn't the sprites alone would be handy! Nice find Zero345 B Heatnix 01:28, February 1, 2010 (UTC)